


Father’s Day

by BishPlease



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Childhood Memories, F/M, Father’s Day, Female Reader, Flowers, M/M, Reader Insert, Worried Derek Morgan, male reader - Freeform, poppies, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Every Father’s Day, poppies lay on a tombstone.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Father’s Day

**Y/n - Your name**

* * *

“So, Y/n.”

I looked up to see Derek. He had on his charming smile of his and looked handsome as ever. I let him pull a chair up next to me as I hummed questioningly. He rested his elbow on my desk, hand propping his head up. I could see Emily rolling her eyes and Penelope giggling as she walked back to her office. Hotch and Gideon were left to their offices. Reid and JJ were too busy with their work while Emily tried to listen in to whatever Derek and I would say. I didn’t blame her. It _was_ a pretty boring day.

Derek lowered his voice, asking,” What’s wrong?” I could only sigh as a frown etched its way onto my face. I answered as I turned towards my computer, closing out whatever program that was open,” It’s Father’s Day.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he asked quietly,” Why don’t you call him then?” I sighed, finally turning my entire body towards Derek. I spoke quietly, so low that I could barely even hear myself,” He’s dead, Derek. Even if he was alive, I don’t even know if I would call him. He was a terrible person.” Derek frowned, removing his arm from my desk and turning himself towards me. Our knees bumped against each other and I felt comfort from the touch. Derek spoke,” There’s something more to this, Y/n. I can tell.”

I bit my lip as I mulled over my thoughts. _Should I tell him?_ I looked back up at Derek and all I could see was the raw feelings in his eyes. _Compassion,_ _love, trust._ I whispered,” He was a terrible man. Everyone knew that. If I told you who he was- never mind.” Derek frowned but let me continue. “He was there for me when my mother wasn’t. When they both got married, I was four. He taught me how to read, how to write, how to ride a bike. He took me to the movies. He took me to school. All the while my mother was lazy and taking drugs in our home. She never helped me with my homework or bullying. My dad did all that. Even if he was a terrible man, he never laid a hand on my mother and I. I appreciate that. I just wish he didn’t do what he did.”

“What did he do?” I gave Derek a wary glance and I shot a stern look at Emily who quickly turned away. I explained,” I’ll meet you in the parking lot. Gideon and Hotch already know that I’m leaving in five minutes. Talk to Gideon, he’ll understand.” I gave him a reassuring smile and I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I walked out of the bullpen. I glanced over my shoulder to see Derek moving up the stairs to Gideon’s office. I couldn’t help the small smile that reached my lips as I made it to the parking lot. I threw my bag into my car, running a hand through my hair.

It only took a few moments before Derek walked out, sunglasses over his eyes and carrying his own bag. I shot him a smile and let him into my car, Derek throwing his bag next to mine in the back and putting himself in the passenger seat. Once we were both in the car, I drove out of the parking lot. It was silent for a few minutes until Derek asked,” Where are we going?” I answered shortly,” Flower shop.” Derek looked out the window as we drove past stores and businesses until I pulled up to a sidewalk. We both got out and I went in, sending a smile to the lady behind the counter. The woman asked,” Poppies, as usual, Y/n?” I nodded and the lady went in the back and returned a few seconds later with a bouquet of poppies. Before I could grab my wallet, Derek beat me to it and handed the cashier just enough money for the bouquet. The woman looked surprised but took it anyway and I held my tongue until we left the shop.

“Derek, you didn’t need to pay for those.”

The man looked up, grabbing his sunglasses and folding them. He stuffed them in his pocket and spoke,” Y/n, I can tell that your dad really means a lot to you. You know how terrible he was as a person outside of home, but you still visit him every year because he was the only person to give you a good childhood.” I could feel tears welling in my eyes, but I pushed them back. As we got into the car once more, I spoke,” Thanks, Derek. That uh- that means a lot.”

The rest of the drive was silent. I tapped my fingers on the wheel as I drove up to a cemetery. The cemetery was quite large but the old willow tree that sat in the corner was a sore thumb out in the open. I took the poppies out from the car and stepped out. Derek was close behind as we both walked through the entrance. There were a variety of different headstones but as we edged closer and closer to the willow tree, I could see a simple grey stone beneath the willow tree. As we grew closer and closer, I could hear Derek’s footsteps slow down until it was a complete stop.

I could only feel regret. I shouldn’t have brought him here in the first place. After all, dad was a terrible person outside of home. The whole nation knew about him.

On the headstone read _‘Theodore Robert Bundy’_. Beneath it in small lettering read _‘Ted Bundy’_. I knelt down by the stone and laid the poppies across of it. I let out a sigh and spoke,” You could leave y’know.” Instead of hearing retreating footsteps, I heard the crunch of leaves as Derek approached me and sat down next to me. He asked as I sat down comfortably on the ground,” Can you tell me more about him?” I raised an eyebrow, questioning as I looked at him,” As a killer or as my dad?” Derek smiled, his arm snaking around my waist as he pulled us closer, the shade of the willow tree protecting us from the Virginia heat.

“You know what I mean.”

**\--END--**


End file.
